Power Rangers X-Squadron
by Taizy
Summary: In the year 2014 the evil Braklians Empire have set their eyes on Earth. It's finally time for the Power Rangers X-Squadron to form.


Power Rangers X-Squadron

Prologue

Anders a nineteen Caucasian male places a glass breaker on a dusty shelf he closes the door and locks the cabinet. He looks at his hands and notices that some of the dust is now on his palms. He rubs his hands on his plain red t-shirt, being careful to brush away every bit of soot from his hands and shirt.

Ms. Carter a Caucasian female in her mid to late forties stands on the other side of the room cleaning the dry erase broad. The Science Professor at Grant City University and current leader of the GCU Lab looks over her left shoulder and spots Anders wipes his hands.

"I think I can handle the rest." Says Ms. Carter while still facing the board.

Anders looks up.

"I'll just put these books up. Then I'll head out." Anders replies as he head over towards a large pile of books.

Anders rubs his head brushing the short hair back and forth. He picks up the books and carries them over to a bookshelf. It doesn't take him long to put the books up. After he finishes his task. He grabs his backpack and begins to head out.

"See you next weekend, Ms. Carter." Say Anders as he waves goodbye and begins to walk out of the room.

"Don't forget I need to see your ideas for you project. It's a major part of your grade." Replies Ms. Carter.

Anders walks out and towards the elevator. He pushes the call button and waits for the elevator to arrive. The elevator arrives and the door opens revealing the tall blond Eastern European woman in her late twenties named Ivona Gavrilova. She smiles at Anders and Anders reciprocates with a smile of his own. Ivona walks off the elevator and begins down the hallway as Anders walks on. Anders presses the button for the lobby and the elevator doors closes. Ivona walks into the Science Lab. She drops a backpack on Ms. Carter's desk.

"Well it's nice to see you too Ivy." Said Ms. Carter sarcastically.

Ivona also known as Ivy to her friends opens the backpack in a hurry. Ms. Carter looks into the backpack. Located inside are five X-Keys and five Morphers.

"It's time. They're almost here." Said Ivy in panic.

Ms. Carter can sense the fear even through Ivona's deep Eastern European accent. Ms. Carter jumps out of her chair in a panic. She begins throwing papers and files into a briefcase.

"Okay, first we need to find James. You won't be able to fight them off yourself. Then we… oh no." Ms. Carter cuts off her own sentence.

Ivona looks at Ms. Carter dumbfounded.

"What? What's the matter?" responds Ivona as she puts here hands on Ms. Carter's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"I let our Red Ranger walk out. She doesn't have a clue what's happen now." Utters Ms. Carter she sits back down in shock.

Chapter 1: The Invasion

Anders walks out of the Grant City University main building and onto the sideway. He has a hard time walking down the sideway due to a large group of people why are standing there looking up into the sky. Anders finally stops and looks up as well. In the sky Anders witnesses three small circular aircraft floating above three different buildings. Anders taps a man in a suit on the shoulder.

"Hey are the military doing some sort of exercise today?" Anders questions the man.

The man continues to look up without even responding to Anders. Anders sucks his teeth, and looks back up into the sky. The amount of aircrafts in the sky has greatly increased. The aircraft in the sky number at least a hundred. The crowd begins to panic. The ships begin to fire down on the street. Artillery begins hitting everything in sight. The crowd runs in every direction. Anders runs down the street barely missing incoming shells. Anders runs down an alleyway. Were he runs directly into a police officer? Anders looks at the officer badge. The name Buchanan is displayed under the shield.

"Okay kid on your feet." Buchanan orders Anders up, as Anders scrambles to his feet. "I've got him Aida. We're ready for teleportation."

"Officer, I think we really need to got. We are kind of in the middle of a bombing." Said Anders.

Anders attempts to run away but Buchanan grabs him by the wrist. In a bright flash of blue and white Anders and Buchanan disappear from the alleyway.

Anders and Buchanan are teleported in a white room. The room is lit with white lights above, below, and from both sides. On one end are five large screens. Below the screens are a magnitude of button and levers. A door on Anders' left opens. Ivone, and Ms. Carter walk out.

"Anders! Thank god you're safe." Shrieked Ms. Carter. She walks up to Anders and hugs him.

Anders reciprocate Ms. Carter's hug with one of his own. Ivone walks towards Buchanan. They shake hands.

"What going on Ms. Carter? What are we doing here? How did we get here?" Anders questions his Professor. Ms. Carter looks at Buchanan and Ivone. She releases her hug on Anders.

"We're being invaded by aliens named Braklians." A mysterious voice says.

Anders looks around. Through the door on the left out steps Aida a Luna alien. Anders looks in amazement at Aida. While she looks like a normal human her large black eyes and her long sliver hair give away the signs that she is most definitely not human. Aida walks towards Anders; Anders slowly backs away. He is eventually stopped by Buchanan's outstretched arm.

"I hope my appearance doesn't alarm you too much. My name is Aida. I'm from the planet Luna. I have asked Officer Buchanan to bring you here because we are need of your help." Aida's words end Anders' nervousness.

"How could I possibly end an alien invasion? I'm just one person." Said Anders. He looks around to the others.

"We're all just one person, but together we have powers that could save our world." Buchanan answers Anders. He steps up and puts his arms around Anders.

Aida walks towards the main panel and screens.

"Anders, this is a lot of responsibility. If you say no we wouldn't hold it against you." Said Ms. Carter as she holds both of his hands.

"I don't even know what you guys want me to do? Anders looks around to the others.

"We want you be a Power Ranger and help us fight the Braklians." Ivone responds.

Aida begins over three items for Anders an X-Key, a morpher and a communicator. She places them in front of Anders.

"If you choose to join us. We can give you the power to fight the Braklian and stop their invasion."

Buchanan walks out to the screen. He begins to press buttons. Ms. Carter joins him. He points to an image of Grant City.

"I sorry to jump in the middle of this, but we really need to do something. The Braklians tearing apart the city." Buchanan says.

"What will it be Anders? Aida looks up at Anders with anticipation.

"I have no clue what I'm getting myself into, but let's do it. What do I have to do?" Anders breathes deeply and nods.

Buchanan runs up to Aida, Anders and Ivone. They stand on either side of Anders.

"Put those two thing on you're wrist and follow us." Buchanan says as he points towards the X-Key and morpher Aida is holding.

Ivone and Buchanan lock the X-Key into the morpher. Anders does what they do as well. Ivone, Buchanan, and Anders morph into the Yellow, Blue, and the Red Ranger respectively. Anders looks at his suit with amazement.

"Usually there is simulation course to go through, but extreme situations, and stuff like that." Ivone remarks with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to teleport you to City Hall. It looks like that's where they are headed." Says Ms. Carter. Buchanan nods and the Rangers are teleported with colors that match their Ranger designation.


End file.
